Visitante Sorpresa
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Argentina y Buenos Aires no estaban preparados para recibir a semejante Adonis


_ No, no, no... ¡NOOO! ¡NO PODES! ¡NO PODES ERRAR UN PENAL ASÍ, NO PODES!_

_ ¡PEDAZO DE BOLUDO, HIJO DE PERRA!_

_ ¿¡QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCANDALO NIÑOS!_

La honorable presidente de la República Argentina entro hecha una furia a su sala, donde Argentina y Buenos miraban el partido River-Almirante Brown.

_ ¡Jefa! ¿Usted no estaba en la reunion del G-20? ¡No me di cuenta de que volvio!_ le dijo Martin, apagando rapidamente el televisor.

_ Yo voy y vuelvo cuando quiero_ contesto ella_ Ahora cambiense de ropa, que tienen visita_

_ ¿Quién?_ preguntaron los hermanos

* * *

Argentina se arreglaba la corbata nerviosamente, la visita inesperada y la calma de su hermanita lo ponian nervioso.

_ Buenos Aires, ¡decime todo lo que sepas de ese chabon !_

_ No se llama chabon, se llama Grecia y de el copiaste el gobierno democratico_ lo regaño la chica, quien peinaba su flequillo sin prestarle mucha atencion.

_ Bien, estoy aprendiendo, ¿que más?_

_ Es el creador de las Olimpiadas, de la filosofía, es amigo de todo el mundo y esta en crisis_

_ ¡Con razon quiere ser amigo nuestro! ¡Nos quiere sacar plata el hijo de su madre!_ se espanto el rubio

_ ¡No estupido!_ le grito Bs As, golpeandolo en la cabeza_ ¡A nosotros nos conviene ser amigo de el! Aca no ves muchos griegos caminando por la calle..._

_ ¿Como las Xipolitakis?_

_ Sos un idiota_

* * *

Los dos hermanos caminaban nerviosos, se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta marron. ¿Como seria el misterioso Grecia?

Argentina, quien se lo habia cruzado en varias reuniones de la ONU, no se acordaba de el. Lo unico que aparecia en su mente era un tipo moreno, durmiendo sobre la mesa junto a un tipo raro con una mascara tipo el fantasma de la ópera.

Buenos Aires, que no confiaba en la palabra de su hermano, se imaginaba a un tipo de dos metros, musculoso como Espartacus, vestido con una armadura y gritando ''¡ESTO ES ESPARTA!'' dandole una patada a todos los países y ciudades que le caían mal.

_ Ok..._ el rubio puso una mano sobre el picaporte_ Ahí vamos_ el chico abrio la puerta y entro junto a su hermana, una luz brillante los aturdio y cuando recuperaron la vista distinguieron a un joven moreno antes de que todo se volviera rojo y cayeran desmayados al piso.

...

_ ¿Um?_ Grecia, quien se había dormido en la silla, se desperto al oir un golpe seco cerca de el. Vio la puerta abierta y se acerco a ella; encontrandose a un par de rubios, con una gran hemorragia nasal, desmayados en el suelo.

* * *

_ Ayyyyy_ Buenos Aires gimio cuando el griego le puso una bola de algodon en la nariz_ Perdón señor Grecia_ se disculpo avergozada, pero al mismo tiempo gozando que ese morenazo con gran torso la estuviera tocando.

_ No... hay... problema_ contesto el, hablando lento como siempre

_ Nunca nos ocurrio esto_ agrego Argentina, quien acariciaba las partes de la cara que Grecia le habia tocado cuando lo curo_ Es muy humillante_

_ No...te... preocupes, algunas chicas...reaccionan así...cuando...aparesco_ el moreno suspiro_ Japón...dice... que es... porque ando...con...la...camisa...abierta_ se toco su torso, moviendo su camisa y dejando ver sus pezones; los hermanos se sonrojaron y Bs As se agacho para ocultar su nueva hemorragia.

_ B-bueno, ami-go G-Grecia; hay q-que mosstrar l-la mercan-cia_ le comento Argentina con voz entrecortada

_ Supongo_ respondio el, levantando con suavidad el rostro de Buenos Aires_ Te...vuelve...a sangrar..._ le saco el algodon que le habia puesto y con calma le limpio el rostro manchado

_ Y vos haces mucho... Ya sabes, eso_ le pregunto el rubio en tono confidencial

_ ¿Eso?_ pregunto el moreno confundido, mientras metia otro algodon en la nariz de la niña.

_ Ya sabes, tocar la guitarra, comerte la papa frita, meter el gol_ Martin se rio de sus propias metaforas

_ Ahh, ya entendi_ el griego habia entendido perfectamente la ultima metafora_ Lo hago...bastante...seguido_

_ Mi Dios_ Buenos Aires, volvio a cubrirse el rostro, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

_ Oígan...se supone que... hablariamos...de... comercio y...cultura...eso es aburrido...¿hacemos...algo...divertido?_ los dos hermanos se miraron confundidos, el algodon de Argentina se cayó, arrastrando un hilillo de sangre

* * *

_ Umm, esta presidente de mier... Me manda a vigilar a los pendejos cuando estan con el mediterraneo ese. Que mina inutil_ el vicepresidente argentino caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones de la Casa Rosada_ Bueno, al menos me voy a ganar el merito de fomentar las relaciones internacionales.

El hombre abrio la puerta sin tocar, llamando a Argentina (le importaba un rabano lo referente a Buenos Aires, ya que el jefe de ella es Macri)

_ ¿Martín? ¿Que estas...?_

El hombre se quedo de piedra al ver al rubio dormido usando el brazo de Grecia como almohada, quien a su vez dormia en su silla con Buenos Aires recostada en su pecho. La mesa estaba llena de algodones manchados con sangre, al igual que su subordinado y su hermana.  
Por el bien de su salud mental, cerro la puerta y caminando lentamente hacia su oficina, tratando de ignorar las horribles imagenes que aparecian en su cabeza

* * *

_En 2007, la prioridad de la política exterior griega era fomentar las relaciones con Latinoamerica._

_Grecia es uno de mis personajes favoritos, tenemos mucho en común y ademas se parte solo! Leí lo de fomentar las relaciones con mi país y me salio esto... Espero que les guste!  
_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya  
_

_P.D: Felicidades a Feli y a Lovi por la victoria de hoy! Perdon Artie, pero como que jodiste, bueno, jodes un poco a mi país y bueh; los argentinos somos hijos de España e Italia. Igual los amo a los tres!(L)  
_


End file.
